【睦實x小雪】苦無與紙盾【中文注意】
by Koyukidono
Summary: 小雪與睦實(623)互相對對方隱藏了一個秘密, 就在小雪為自己身份而煩惱的這天一觸即發... 根據漫畫55話和121話改篇的故事。
1. 苦無與紙盾

**A/N (Author note)**

 **這篇用了小雪初登場的漫畫55話, 以及121話的內容, 描述的是121話的平行世界(事實上這故事就是從121話第6頁開始的)  
** **有一些對白是直抄漫畫原文的(官方中文版台灣角川出版)。看不明白的話請重溫該兩話~CP為睦實X小雪, 我知道是很冷沒錯但我很喜歡! 要是受不了睦雪請自行離開!  
**

 **計劃故事總共會有3篇。這是第一篇, 第2篇快要寫好了, 紀念11月22日好夫妻日(いい夫婦の日)。第3篇會是聖誕賀文, 同時是結局篇。合起來也算是三部曲了~**

 **請R &R。** **以下開始~**

* * *

 _某天，一個男孩和一個女孩在某屋頂邂逅，兩人互相送了對方一份"見面禮"。_

 _然而，這並不是一場浪漫美麗的邂逅。_

 _甚至，是一次極為"不普通"的相遇。_

* * *

 **苦無與紙盾**

* * *

一位少女從高處墮下...

千均一發之際，以暗殺兵術變出的一隻大手掌在少女正下方充當護墊，加上一個綁在少女腰上的熱氣球，拯救了燈柱上失足的她。

"這倒稀奇了，小雪居然會失足... "倒繃孩兒"指的就是這樣吧？"

"也可以說是"智者千慮必有一失"。"

剛救人的兩位教星走向女孩。 然而，無論是Dororo兵長還是睦實學長，對他們來說眼前的小雪都有如一張陌生的臉孔。

因為跪坐在地上的她，眼角含淚，而且絲毫沒有作為忍者該有的霸氣。

" _Dororo，我也許... 完蛋了。_ "

"小雪大人，你這是...？"

"Dororo，我要從今天開始，捨棄過去，當一個普通人。"伴隨著眼角打滾的淚珠，是小雪動搖的眼神。

"...真的要這樣做嗎？小雪大人。" Dororo一臉愕然，難以相信眼前的事。

"自從來到了普通的都市生活，就註定要過普通人的生活，不能繼續當忍者了啊。"

"..."方寸大亂的Dororo不知道應說何話，只能靜靜的站在小雪面前。小雪仍然跪坐著，臉上黯然無光。

然而，一直旁觀的睦實此時卻默默走了上前。

"小雪，這個。"

睦實從口袋裡掏出一件東西。

"你或許忘了... 這是我們初次見面時，你"送"給我的東西。"

小雪抬頭一看。

睦實手上的，是個忍者專用的苦無。

"小雪大人的東西，怎會在睦實大人的手上...？"

小雪正感到奇怪而感腦袋空白，腦袋卻擅自浮現出與睦實初次見面那天的事。

* * *

睦實和小雪初次見面那天，是小雪和Dororo離開忍村搬到都市後，小雪初次上學的日子。

對於長年在山水野嶺中生活的忍者來說，這裡的一切都新奇有趣。其中，最令她感興趣的，是一位剛結交的朋友。小雪難改忍者喜跟蹤的習慣，施展輕功在燈柱間穿插，悄悄在空中看著新認識的同班同學和她的弟弟回家。

正當小雪聚精會神的時候...

" _唷！漂亮美眉！竟然在這種地方見到女孩子，真是稀奇啊！_ "

突然插入的聲音，讓這位善於隱藏的忍者女孩嚇了一大跳。她警戒地左右張望，才發現有個男孩懶洋洋地躺在某屋頂上，向她打招呼。

"我是623！"不用說，那男孩自然是睦實了。

正當睦實睜大眼睛打算看清楚這奇景時，看到的卻是迎面飛撲而來的黑色不明物體-

要是他趕不及時掏出紙張抵擋，恐怕就連性命也不保了。

紙張散落在屋頂上，睦實抽起其中一張，只見紙張被黑色的刺狀物刺穿了。那黑色物件像極了電視劇能看到的忍者用具苦無。

"原來世上還有這麼有趣的傢伙啊..."喃喃自語地，睦實把苦無放進口袋裡。"雖然不懂是怎麼回事，漂亮美眉給我的禮物，我就不客氣收下了~"

這時，已逃到遠方的小雪眼見目標沒有跟過來，便鬆了口氣停了下了腳步。

主動向人搭話的男生... 對總是單人匹馬，毫無"朋友"概念的忍者實在是太難以理解了。不過回想起來，對方也好像沒有惡意，純粹想跟自己打招呼而已。小雪不禁為自己沒有好好看清楚對方的來意而後悔。

站在一枝燈柱上，小雪感到了什麼飛落到了後背上。她把雙手伸向後背，拾到的卻是一張紙。

紙上寫著"盾"字，下方還有小小的字樣"623"。

* * *

睦實手上的，正是那天刺穿紙張的苦無。

"你知道嗎？那時我心裡想，在空中飛和使用苦無的女孩，大概是我這輩子看過最有趣的東西了！" 睦實回味無窮的說，彷彿當天的場景重現眼前。"雖說之後發現妳是跟Dororo住一起的，有很多見面的機會，一直想把它還給妳，但果然還是捨不得..."

小雪心裡一顫。"我也是... 這麼想的。"

只見她按著地慢慢站起來，也伸手進口袋裡，掏出一件東西。仔細一看，是一張皺巴巴的紙。

她攤開紙張，清楚看見上面寫著的，正是"盾"字。

這次，反倒是睦實嚇的目瞪口呆了。

"小雪，這張紙仍在你手上嗎！？"

"嗯，因為我覺得... 很有趣。"

此時，Dororo也記起了同一天的一段小插曲...

* * *

"小雪大人，第一天的學校生活如何？"

"很高興喔，也認識到了可能會成為朋友的人們呢。

"這就最好了。"

在水車小屋中，小雪與Dororo一邊吃著忍者口糧，一邊交談著。

"說起來， Dororo，今天遇到件很奇怪的事。"小雪抽出一張紙張。"像這樣的盾牌，Dororo你有見過嗎？"

"不，在下沒有見過。" Dororo感到奇怪，因為怎樣看也只是一張寫著"盾"的紙張啊。

"想不到世上竟然會有使用紙作為盾這樣有趣的傢伙啊。" 小雪把紙張左翻右翻，認真地研究著。

"... 是呢。"

"Dororo！我們試試看吧！用紙張互相抵擋攻擊看看！" 小雪忽然站了起身，心血來潮地作出了決定。

於是，小雪和Dororo吃畢晚飯後，便走到後園，練習起忍術來。然而，即使寫上盾字，也再沒有任何紙張能夠當作盾牌使用，抵擋苦無的刺擊。

"果然不行啊..." 小雪不禁失望起來。

 _因為就是張紙啊_... Dororo幾乎衝口而出，但看到小雪天真的樣子又不忍。

是哪裡的壞人欺騙天真的小雪大人嗎？還是說難道誰有法子，把紙張變成了真正的盾？想到這裡，Dororo的彷彿聽到了某位擁有各種神奇道具的黃色隊友的奸笑聲...

Dororo就這樣一直想，一直看著小雪趴在地上津津樂道地把玩著那張紙盾直至夜深...

* * *

"那張紙果然是睦實大人使用的實體筆所"寫"出的盾啊。"

"騙人！好開心！小雪竟然還收著這張紙什麼的完全沒想到！" 這下就連當電台主播的睦實也興奮得語無倫次了。

"雖說沒辦法好好保存，紙張都皺掉了呢。" 小雪臉上終於回復了一點笑容, 有點不知所措地抓著頭... "畢竟竟然有人會用紙去抵擋我的攻擊... 我對這張紙盾真的很感興趣，所以就收起來研究研究了。"

初次見面那天的兩件東西重現兩人眼前，兩人才發現"有趣"同時都是對方對自己的第一印象。

"小雪，雖然不知道妳為什麼而煩惱，但別忘記。"睦實此時臉上收起了以往的輕浮之色，認真地凝視著小雪。"" _不普通_ "的人，你眼前不就有一個了嗎？"

小雪的視線被吸了過去。

"所以，不用害怕。"睦實看向天空，"我啊，老是覺得生活很沉悶，四處躺著發白日夢，期待遇上什麼有趣的事來點綴一下普通的日常。然後有一天，我遇到了Kururu，也遇到了妳。在我心目中，妳永遠都是那天把苦無拋向我的那位女孩啊。不當忍者的小雪就不像小雪了！當個"不普通"的人，還有我這個實體筆使用者陪你啊！"

小雪有種被解放的感覺。原來當忍者和當普通人之間的決擇，根本不存在。

"竟然會為這種事動搖，看來我的修行還不足夠呢。" 小雪傻傻了笑了聲，負怪自己多餘的操心。

就算與別不同。就算使不用不同的方式去生活。就算會有人視自己為怪人。

眼前的他就是自己的同伴。自己並不孤獨。

"Dororo，跟我回去練習忍術吧!" 小雪的悲容早已不復見，就這樣呼喊著Dororo，下一秒睦實的眼前就只剩一張在半空中飄落的紙。

"連再見也不說一聲啊..." 睦實無奈地拾起小雪留下，掉在地上早已失去盾牌功用的皺紙，卻發現紙上不知何時多了兩個字。

"謝謝"

"我才要說謝謝呢。小雪，請繼續當我心中最" _不普通_ "的存在吧。" 睦實再次看著天空，自顧自的說著。

然而他並不知道，小雪剛剛意識到了什麼而腼腆得立即逃跑。

 **~End~**

* * *

 **下篇將會是小雪初次聽收音機的故事~ 同時也會再次用到苦無紙盾的梗。**

 **另外因為能看中文的讀者比較少~ 所以勉勉強強算是把故事翻譯為英文了! 若有興趣, 請在本人帳戶找"A kunai and a shield of paper", 就是本故事的英文版~**

 **同時是紀念11月22日好夫妻日(** **いい夫婦の日)** **的文, 所以會在11月22日發怖。先來解釋一下為何睦雪會與** **好夫妻日有關好了~ 記得動畫中唯一的睦雪回, 239話嗎? 該話的放送日是2008年11月22日喔~ 而在日文中, 1122的諧音就是** **い** **いふふ, i-i-fu-fu, いい夫婦。**

 **希望你喜歡這故事, 同時請期待下章!**


	2. 主播與紙收音機

**A/N (Author note)**

 **首先感謝每一位按進來第2章的朋友們~ 因為中文的fanfic閱讀人次應該特別少~ 而這次應該真的無力中翻英了...**

 **這次是紀念11月22日好夫妻日(いい夫婦の日)的文。先來解釋一下為何睦雪會與好夫妻日有關好了~ 記得動畫中唯一的睦雪回, 239話嗎? 該話的放送日是2008年11月22日喔~ 而在日文中, 1122的諧音就是いいふふ, i-i-fu-fu, いい夫婦。所以這天也能說是睦雪的紀念日吧!**

 **這次的故事會用到一些動畫中的梗, 在最後會為大家解說一下的。** **請R &R。以下開始~**

* * *

在小雪和Dororo的小屋中, 有一架風塵已久的古舊收音機。它是小雪離開忍村時同伴們連同水手校服一起送她的禮物。他們聽說城市的人們都有聽收音機的習慣, 而小雪剛剛移居不久就感受到大氣電波在她所在的城市有多麼受歡迎。

先不說別的, 她最好的朋友日向夏美就是某著名電台節目的忠實粉絲。小雪還曾幫過她的忙從惡作劇的Keroro那裡取回那位電台主播的簽名卡片呢。(註: 出自動畫93集)說起來, 也是那天, 小雪靠著她靈敏的嗅覺, 發現簽名卡上出乎意料地散發出一陣她熟悉的味道。啊, 當然不是在說夏美的味道啦, 這是夏美的卡片, 有是理所當然的嘛。

直到上星期發生了小雪險些從燈柱上摔下來被救的事件, 小雪才記起來, 簽名卡片上的味道和那張紙製的盾牌上的是一樣的。說到這張紙盾, 上星期就已經物歸原主了(小雪還擅自在上面寫上了"謝謝"二字)。

這樣想起來, 那位電台主播的真實身份, 不就呼之欲出了嗎?小雪邊想邊從小屋的角落取出那從未打開過的收音機, 準備收聽晚上七時正播出的"623我的radio"證實她心中的猜測。

小雪拍拍收音機上的塵, 和Dororo一起研究著這部機器的用法。小雪先從左至右按了每一個按鈕, 再抽出天線, 把它伸展到最長。

 _...滋滋...滋滋..._

在發出幾聲"滋滋"聲後, 坐著瞎等了幾分鐘收音機還是不發一語。小雪和Dororo這才意識到這收音機大概是不能用了。

"也許是沒電了... Dororo, 要不用陰陽術製造磁場生電試試看?"

"小雪大人, 在下覺得跟我們所在的地區有關。"畢竟小雪和Dororo的小屋是在密林的正中間, 收不到訊號也是正常不過的事。

"怎麼辦, 節目快要開始了, 收音機又不能用了..." 小雪不禁感到惆悵而焦急起來, 就連趕去夏美家跟夏美一起收聽如此簡單的解決方法也一時想不起來。

幸好Dororo及時提醒小雪, 於是小雪便出發到日向家。

* * *

到達日向家(的屋頂)時, 節目才剛好開始兩分鐘。小雪鬆了一口氣, 然後從屋頂打了一個洞鑽進夏美的房間裡。

夏美正托著腮, 一臉陶醉地坐在書桌前收聽。

小雪從天花板上蹦下來, 正好站在夏美的正後方。"夏美!"

夏美沒有反應, 收音機的聲音卻愈見清晰。

 **那把聲音, 毫無疑問。**

 _"...來說"不普通"的存在呢?相信收音機前的朋友, 或多或少都體會到吧。他們也許是你的家人, 朋友, 又或是你憧憬著, 愛著的人。但有些時候, 你會發現自己搞不懂為什麼那個人會是如此"不普通"..."_

聽著聽著, 小雪發現自己的臉發燙起來。因為, 她大概比所有此時此刻在收音機前的聽眾都更直接地體會到他所說的話。她不禁也把自己的感情投放在內, 想起那位剛成為她心中"不普通"存在的男孩。

若說此時此刻心中想的正是他本人, 似乎有些怪異, 但不剛也正好嗎?

過了幾分鐘, 小雪才想起夏美還沒發現她。"夏美!" 小雪一連叫了她好幾次, "夏美! 夏美!" 但仍然徒勞無功。也難怪, 畢竟是那個人的節目嘛, 夏美想必也聽得入醉了, 小雪心想。

直至到了播歌的環節, 夏美才驚覺小雪的存在。

"小雪!? 妳怎麼來了?"

"嘻嘻, 打攪了!" 小雪抓抓頭傻笑了幾聲, "想試試看聽收音機!"

"咦? 小雪... 妳也對623的節目感興趣啦?" 夏美感到愕然。

"...算是吧。"小雪一時想不到該如何解釋, 所以只是簡簡單單回答了事。夏美也沒再追問, 而且還因可以跟她的朋友分享嚐好而慶幸呢。

二人坐著安靜聆聽, 聽著聽著不知不覺節目就來到了尾聲。在節目完結前, 623提到了在一個月後的聖誕夜他會舉行一次廣播會。夏美馬上就邀請小雪一起去, 而小雪也欣然同意。(註: 動畫243話夏雪兩人的確曾在聖誕夜出席623廣播會)

"623的節目每次都是那麼動人..."夏美仍然是一臉陶醉的樣子, "要是能看見他真人就好了。"

小雪嚇了一跳。 _不會吧, 夏美竟沒聽出來..._

小雪還來不及反應夏美就靈機一觸, "對了! 要是知道623所處的廣播大廈在哪, 說不定就能發現他本人呢!"

"妳想知道623的身份嗎?可以喔。不過要給我拍幾張寫真交換囉。kukukuku..." 房間的窗外不知何時出現了一個黃色的影子。

"才不要! 變態!" 夏美馬上關掉窗簾。(註: 這梗來自動畫293話)

"夏美, 這事就交給我吧!" 小雪想也不想就回答。"這種事對身為忍者的我實在簡單不過了!"

"等等! 小雪! 我只是說說而已!"夏美還沒有說完, 小雪便躍上天花板上她剛鑽出的臨時出入口。

" _...是說要真這樣做好像跟蹤狂..._ "夏美看著天花板上正自動癒合的洞, 無奈地說。

* * *

小雪再次施展她引以為傲的忍術, 在一個又一個屋頂上穿插, 找尋623的味道。

途中, 她經過了他們初遇時所在的那個屋頂。她這才靜靜在屋頂上坐下, 思索著剛剛的事。沒錯, 夏美說的太對了。忽然一頭熱的跑去人家的電台大廈, 不是跟蹤狂是什麼?只怪自己的舊毛病還沒有改掉了。

小雪嘆了口氣。要不就這樣算了? 她心想。不過她又不想讓夏美失望。

"對了, 收音機..." 小雪突然想起她那台壞掉的機器, 她還得買一個全新的收音機呢。小雪回到地面, 準備看看電器商店關了沒有。

"...小雪?" 聽到有人呼喊她的名字。

還沒有別過頭, 小雪便馬上認出了這把不久前才聽過的聲音。

 **不會有錯的。**

原來剛剛的氣味並不是來自那屋頂, 623本人的確在附近。

"...為什麼妳會在這裡?" 623, 也就是睦實, 似乎也感到奇怪。

"咦? 呃...那個... 收音機..." 623的出現使小雪亂了方寸, "...要是找到廣播大廈, 就能看見真人..."

睦實輕輕一笑。眼前的女孩毫無掩飾地說出了她的來意, 不要太可愛了! 睦實不禁想要捉弄一下她。

"廣播大廈就在後面喔!", 他指了指他身後那大廈, 他才剛從那兒走出來, "要一起進去看下623本人嗎?"

"喔... 咦!?難道... 623另有其人嗎!" 小雪被這出乎意料的回答嚇得大喊。小雪的反應逗得睦實嘻嘻笑。

"好啦好啦, 623的確就是我。因為妳實在太可愛了, 所以就忍不住捉弄一下妳囉。"

"..." 聽到睦實誇自己可愛, 小雪害羞得一時語塞, 恨不得找個洞鐨... 她這才想起了她的目的地, "...對了收音機! ...對不起先告辭了!"

"喂等等啊!" 睦實想不到小雪會突然告辭, 急得馬上抓著她的手臂。"也不用趕著走吧!?"

"那個... 對不起... 因為電器店快要關門了..." 小雪回過頭來瞪著睦實的手和自己的手臂, 和... **手上的兩個苦無** 。 _"...對對對不起! 一時情急之下不自覺... 我並不是打算襲擊你! 絕對不是故意的!"_

"沒關係啦~" 睦實說。 _"我不是已經體驗過了嗎?"_

"說起來, 也是呢..." 小雪抓了抓頭傻笑了幾聲, 睦實也跟著笑了出聲。兩人相視而笑。

儘管沒有說出口, 睦實所指為何, 小雪心裡卻清楚。

睦實指的就是二人初次相遇, 向小雪打招呼卻被收到迎面而來的苦無作禮的事件。

小雪果然還是小雪, 還是那天把苦無拋向自己的那個女孩... 不過也正因為如此, 才可愛嘛。

"說起來妳要買收音機?" 他問小雪。

"嗯, 舊的不能用了..."

於兩人出發到電器店, 兩人肩並肩一邊走著, 還一邊交談。

"咦, 難道是為了收聽我的節目? 好高興!"

"...也沒有那麼值得高興啦... 你的節目本來就很受歡迎。"

"就是高興啦, 小雪妳特地買音機就是為了收聽我的節目。" 睦實說出他真實的想法。"對了, 妳是何時開始收聽的呢?"

"今天才第一次, 在夏美家一起聽的..."

"怎發現我是623的?"

"這件事簡單不過了!" 小雪一臉熱情的回答, "我是忍者嘛! 不但聽覺特別靈敏, 也可以靠物品認出味道! 好像說, 我可以靠那張盾牌認出你的味道!"

"這樣說不是很像狗嗎, 不過小雪又更像貓一點..." 小雪的解說就連623也聽得一頭霧水, "噢還有, 623的真實身份, 要幫我保密喔!"

走著走著, 兩人看到了電器店, "喔, 到了。"

"不好, 電器店關門了..." 小雪看著杳無人煙的商店街, "收音機也買不成了..."

"不用失望啦, 小雪。" 睦實馬上就掏出他的法寶, "這種時間, 商店當然已經關門了! 但忘了我有什麼了嗎? 實體化筆! 買不到還能用畫的嘛!"

 _明知商店已關門還能和小雪走一趟, 實在太賺了!_ 睦實暗喜。正當他抽出紙張想要下筆時, 卻想起了什麼, "對了, 給小雪的收音機, 果然還是得這樣~"

他只是輕輕地在紙上寫了三個字: 收音機。"...嗯, 好了, 給~ 上面還有我的親筆簽名喔~"

小雪還沒接過來, 這張只有幾個字的紙張已經擅自發出聲音, "...現在氣溫攝氏18度, 相對濕度百分之54, 紫外線指數..."

"哇, 好詭異, 它在抽搐... 還會自己說話..." 小雪露出一個見鬼似的表情, 但除即被一個幸福的笑容取代, "不過, 謝謝你。"

小雪慶幸自己這次終於能在睦實面前親口道謝了。

"我不在的時候, 就由它陪著妳了。"睦實說, 小雪此時卻聽不出他背後的含意。"聖誕夜的播廣會, 要來唷! 那麼再見囉。" 睦實轉身離去。

"再見。" 看著睦實揮著手的背影, 小雪不由得悄悄期待起聖誕夜來。

看了看手上的"紙製收音機", 小雪馬上躍到空中, 心想這次得用文件夾好好保存它了呢。

順帶一提, 因為睦實說623的身份要保密, 小雪翌日給夏美找來的是某漫才組合"三郎與次郎"中的三郎的住處, 並推說是自己把623(ムツミ, 睦実)和326(サブロー)搞混了。(註: 仍然出自293話)

 **~End~**

* * *

 **感謝每位讀畢的朋友~**

 **以下為用到的梗解釋一下**

 **1\. 動畫93集, Keroro曾把夏美的623簽名卡片偷走, 小雪登場幫助夏美把簽名卡片拿回來。卡片上寫了"記録より記憶に残る伊香保 ︎ by623"。這裡偷偷妄想下, 小雪靠靈敏的嗅覺發現623的味道了~**

 **2\. 動畫243集, 夏雪兩人曾出席623的廣播會。在印象中, 好像沒有其他小雪聽過623電台的場景?**

 **3\. 動畫293集, Kururu提出以寫真交換睦實的住址情報遭夏美拒絕, 其後小雪幫夏美去找, 找回來的卻是漫才藝人"三郎"的住址。**

 **下篇是完結篇, 將會是與聖誕廣播會相關的故事! 敬請期待~**


	3. 重逄的苦無與紙盾

**記録より記憶に残る伊香保 ︎ by623**

* * *

平安夜，623現場廣播會的日子。雖然天氣很冷，但粉絲們的熱情並沒有冷卻，早在廣播會開始前半小時現場已坐無虛席。

睦實收拾起聽眾寄來的信件作最後確認，便悄悄走上了演講席。台前有一塊布遮蓋著他的面容，沒有人能夠看見他的樣子。

他看到觀眾席上有兩個熟悉的身影。她們也果然來了。

燈光正式亮起，623的影子瞬間映在布上。

"623我的radio，今天現場直播! 各位好嗎? 今晚是平安夜，不知道大家會不會和自己最重視的人一起迎接聖誕節呢? 和朋友... 和家人... 和戀人... 只不過同時，也有很多人也不能夠和自己重視的人過聖誕... 也有些人仍在辛苦的為人工作... 有人在聖誕玩得高興，有人為守住聖誕而努力... 其實兩種也是渡過聖誕的最好方法。讓我在此向每人說聲，聖誕快樂! 嗯，那現在開始讀第一封聽眾的來信。"

觀眾們紛紛鼓掌起哄。在歡呼聲下，時間過得特別快，轉眼間，已經來到623讀出最後一封來信的時候。

夏美和小雪豎起耳靜靜地聆聽。

"嗯... "623你好，這裡是次郎。我正為一件事煩惱著... 在兩個月前，我剛追到了暗戀兩年的女孩，但幾天前父親忽然告訴我因他的工作的關係，我們全家得搬離東京到長野去。我... 實在不知道如何向女朋友開口啊。 "623的語氣由平常的爽朗一點一點變得陰鬱起來，" 我們才交往了兩個月... 即使分隔兩地，我也絕不希望就這樣和她分手! 但我又不知道她會怎樣想。次郎上。" ...以上是次郎的來信。"

"總覺得，很傷感啊..."夏美聽得跟著陰沉起來。小雪也感到整個現場的氣氛都一時變得沉重，甚至連623的聲音也有一絲絲寂寞的感覺。

"嗯，次郎的狀況實在是令人惋惜。" 從623的語氣也確實聽得出他真的在為次郎惋惜，"為何不趁現在和她創造更多的回憶呢! 千萬不要待到離開了才後悔為什麼沒有花更多的認識她。你要離開的事，請千萬不要拖延，盡快告訴她。另外也不妨親手製造一些和你們的記憶相關的小禮物送給她？比起留下記錄，留下記憶才是最重要的事喔。by623∼"

那晚，廣播會完結後，何故小雪卻沒法沉浸在聖誕的節日氣氛內。廣播會前期待的心情已一掃而空，換來的卻是揮之不散的烏雲，彷彿是暴雨的前夕。

* * *

聖誕假後，烏雲密佈的一天。

"欸，北城前輩要離開了嗎?"

"我好像聽到北城向老師申請出國留學..."

"不會吧! 他可是大紅人啊! 肯定會有很多同學捨不得吧!"

"說起來，就連那位有名的主播623也好像快要停播節目了耶。"

"咦真的? 噢我可是他的大粉絲啊..."

學校到處都留傳著睦實要離校的消息。畢竟就算沒人知道他的主播身份，他仍是學校中的頂尖分子。同時，飽受學生們喜歡的主播623節目即將停播的傳言也傳得一樣火熱，623瞬間在學校和睦實一起一躍成為話題人物。

小雪受不了這種氣氛，悄悄的離開了課室，走上了空無一人的天台坐下並拿出了她的忍者口糧。這裡雖然能清楚看見灰沉沉的天空，卻聽不見任何關於睦實的傳言，比教室和走廊倒還更能令小雪心鄺神怡一點。

那些傳言已經傳出一段時間了。他們都說睦實快要離開學校出國留學了，但小雪根本無從確認傳言的真假，因為她自從收到紙收音機那天起就再沒跟他說上過話了。

小雪心裡明白，自己也不過是他人生中的其中一名過客而已。這個問題又怎可能輪到她去確認呢?

忽然，她聽到一絲嘆息聲。她望向聲音的方向，驚覺睦實原來在天台的另一角，正躺著看著天空。

天台只有他們兩人。他似乎並未有察覺到小雪，然而小雪並沒能夠走過去開口向他說話。

因為此時的睦實臉上的表情，比小雪見過的任何一刻都要消沉。

小雪決定不再留在這裡看著他，靜靜走下樓回到課室去。

在課室裡，夏美顯然也受到了傳言的影響，正托著腮看著窗外發呆。

"夏美，要回去了囉!" 小雪打起精神，裝出一臉精神的叫她，試圖讓她也打起精神來。

"嗯!" 夏美微微一笑，跟著小雪一起離開令人沮喪的學校。

在街上走著走著，兩人也沒有提到睦實的事，反而是扯著一些有的沒的。但兩人也心知肚明，對方的心情明顯比平常要低落。

"小雪，要不要去唱卡啦OK呢?" 空洞的兩人一直繼續留在街上不想回家。"好啊!"

兩人玩得盡興，但卻仍掃不走心中的烏雲。不知不覺，她們才發現已晚上七時，不得不各自回家了。

小雪踏進她的小屋，Dororo就出來迎接她，"小雪大人，你終於回來了。剛才在下和睦實大人見過面... 他留下了這個，說想要還給你。"

小雪看了看，心頭像被苦無擊中一樣刺了一下。

Dororo他手上的，是一張小雪熟悉不過的紙張... 她和睦實初次見面那一天，睦實就是用它來扺擋自己的苦無攻擊的。 _但... 為什麼? 為什麼他要把紙盾還給自己呢?_

"睦實大人，他說... 想要小雪大人留下他的記憶。" Dororo說著，同時回憶起大約一個小時前的場景...

* * *

"很久沒有像這樣一起下棋了呢。" 說話的人，是拿著棋盤找上Dororo的睦實。

兩人輪流移動著手中的棋子。意外的是，Dororo用不著多久便擊敗了睦實。"睦實大人，今天的狀態似乎不太好?"

"嗯... 該怎麼說呢? 其實今天找上你，還有另一個原因。" 睦實慢慢地從口袋中抽出紙盾，動作緩慢得讓Dororo懷疑他是不是正在猶豫。"這個... 希望你能替我還給小雪。"

"我拒絕。" Dororo語氣的堅定，就連他自己也被嚇到了，好比來到藍星後Keroro等第一次邀請他共鳴那一次... "這是小雪大人十分珍惜的物品，要是你真想要還給她，請親自找她。" Dororo也很清楚這紙盾背後的故事，所以看見睦實如此隨便對待它，感到有點憤怒。

"因為..." 睦實似乎也被嚇到了，整個人輕微地顫抖，"因為，我會害怕啊。我今天在學校看到小雪了。她坐在天台，那時天台只有我和她兩個人。嘿，平常的我啊，一起會想"這真是個搭訕的好機會!"，但這次我卻沒法開口向她說話。" 睦實也想起天台上那一幕，"因為她的神情... 比我看過的任何一刻都要陰鬱。小雪她，肯定是為什麼事情煩惱著。"

的確，這些天Dororo也隱約察覺到了同一件事情。

"然後啊，猜我在想什麼來著... 我竟然在害怕。我怕她不是正在為我的傳言而煩惱，而是另有其事。畢竟整個學校正談論我的人可多了。而我，卻像個懦夫一樣，一直在拖拖拖... 始終害怕讓人們聽到不好的消息，而不願把事情說清楚。我叫過很多人別拖延，但自己遇到同樣的事卻沒法做得瀟脫，真是諷刺呢。這樣自私的我，實在沒辦法親自去面對小雪..."

睦實把他的心聲一口氣全傾吐出來，而旁邊的聽眾Dororo卻聽得一頭霧水。"雖然不太聽得懂，但看來睦實大人你也是有苦衷的啊。在下明白了。就由在下把紙盾歸還給小雪大人吧。"

"聽不懂也沒關係，謝謝你。能說出來總算是舒服多了。噢... 對了，能夠替我轉告一聲，這是我留給她的記憶嗎? 大概，大概... 她會聽得懂吧。" 睦實在Dororo臨走前遲疑地留下一句。

Dororo點了點頭。"那麼，在下先告辭了!" 然後Dororo就拿著紙盾，消失在空中。

* * *

小雪抓住紙盾。睦實出國的傳聞未知真假，現在就連紙盾也還回到她的手上，彷彿默認了要離開。

她想起平安夜那天，623的廣播會。"不妨親手製造一些和你們的記憶相關的小禮物送給她？留下記憶，永遠比留下記錄重要喔。" 那時的623，是這樣說的。若果睦實即將離開，小雪會希望紙盾仍留在睦實的手上。

不，小雪已經沒法再坐視不理了。深吸了一口氣，她做了一個決定。

她"嗖"的一聲就換上忍者裝。不消三分鐘，她人已經在日向家的屋頂上。

夏美正和家人談論623的傳言。小雪像往常一樣，在天花板打了個洞鑽進去，開口便拉著夏美往外走: "夏美，你說的話我全聽到了! 忍者有一句格言，"火循之術無效的時候，就從土循之術"! 這件事就交給我吧!"

小雪不管夏美的反應，就替她換上忍者裝，朝623的廣播大樓前進。

"小雪...? 你想幹什麼?"

"這還不明顯嗎? 當然是要證實傳言的真假啊! 就由我們親自找上623本人問個清楚!"

* * *

在夏美意識到發生什麼事的時候，兩人已經在廣播大樓的秘道中了。

"這麼說，這裡是... 623電台的廣播大樓?"

"先別說這麼多，夏美，得起行找623了!" 事到如今小雪已無時間向她慢慢解釋之前的事了。

兩人走遍了廣播大樓的各個陰暗的地方，還是沒法找得到623。

"果然還是回去吧... 就算我們找得到他，穿著這種衣服也讓我害羞得問不出口啦!" 一臉尷尬的夏美開始想打退堂鼓。

"這可不行啊! 既然我們來到了，就得問出真相來!"

"吶，小雪。"

"？"小雪把頭轉向夏美，看到她雙眼漲紅得快流下眼淚來。

"若果傳言是真實的話，我... 可是該怎麼辦啊。" 623除了是夏美最喜歡的主播，同時也是夏美憧憬的對象，這對曾親自幫助她送巧克力給對方的小雪來說早就不是什麼秘密。

"..."

要是再早一陣子，小雪肯定還沒法親身體會夏美的感受。小雪原本就是與普通都市生活無緣的女忍者，能交到夏美這個朋友對她而言已是無比幸福的事了。但是，小雪在都市生活得愈久，就有愈多各種各樣以往不曾有過的情緒和感受烙印在她心裡。

像是交到朋友的喜悅，對未來的憧憬，又像是想要保護地球和重視的人的決心... 還有...

還有，雖然並不想承認...

小雪回憶起她和睦實之間發生的種種事跡...

 _"唷! 漂亮美眉! 竟然在這種地方見到女孩子，真是稀奇啊! 我是623!"_

 _"小雪，你或許忘了... 這是我們初次見面時，你"送"給我的東西。"_

 _"騙人！好開心！小雪竟然還收著這張紙什麼的完全沒想到！"_

 _"夏美的生日快到了，對吧! 你覺得我們兩人一起挑選給她的生日禮物這個主意怎樣?"_

 _"廣播大廈就在後面喔!"，他指了指他身後那大廈，他才剛從那兒走出來，"要一起進去看下623本人嗎?"_

 _"對了，給小雪的收音機，果然還是得這樣~"_

忽然，小雪驚奇地發現，她竟然記得每一句睦實在她面前說的話。

 _也許，這就是名叫"戀愛"的感情了吧..._

"夏美，還記得623的聖誕廣播會嗎？我想... 即使我們要跟他告別，我們對他的"記憶"是不會就此被帶走的。"

沒錯，要是睦實本人的話，他肯定會這樣說的吧。

又過了一個小時，身心皆疲的兩人終於決定放棄，仍然身穿忍者裝的她們悄悄走出廣播大樓。

"結果，還是沒能找到623呢..."

"也許他今天真的不在廣播大廈..."

"咦... 夏美... 小雪!?" 忽然一起聲音在兩人面前響起... 是睦實! 睦實一臉奇怪，卻又沉重地看著兩人。

兩人大吃一驚，一時忘記了該說什麼才好。

"睦實前輩，我們..." 夏美欲言又止。"我... 果然還是不敢問出口..." 她輕輕地對小雪說。

"你要出國留學的事，是真的嗎?" 小雪沒想太多，也不知哪來的勇氣，馬上就代替夏美問他。

睦實低下頭，以一個兩人也不願聽到的答案回答她，"...是的。"

"這樣啊..." 夏美先是苦苦一笑，然後再也奈不住了，擁著小雪淚珠在她的臉上滾滾落下。

"並不是一去不返啊，" 睦實顯得不知所措，"我只是去留學一年，一定會回來的。"

"嗯... 嗯。" 夏美刷了刷眼淚，向睦實說，"一路順風!"

"...這麼久沒有明確的說出來，真抱歉。" 睦實不願相對的，就是像這樣看到人們因對他的不捨而悲傷...

他感到沒什麼能做的，便別過頭去，慢慢離去...

"等等" 叫住睦實的人，是小雪。"這個... 我希望還給你。"

她掏出紙盾。"只有這個... 我希望你能留著，就當是留著在這裡的大家的記憶吧。"

"...好，就這樣。" 睦實看看小雪，"我給你的紙收音機，" 又看看夏美，"還有我給你的簽名卡片，都要好好收藏著喔。"

睦實就這樣揮揮手，離開兩人。

"簽名卡片... 不是623的東西麼? 為什麼..." 夏美事到如今，似乎察覺到一些事，忽然瞪大兩眼。"...喔! 難道說...! 所以睦實前輩出國留學和623節目停播才會同時發生啊!"

"我們好好等著他回來的一天吧，夏美。"

* * *

 **一年後。**

"...現在大受歡迎呢! 只要正確回答一會的問題，就有機會抽中由我們電台送出的門票兩張!"

吵吵鬧鬧的聲音從紙張發出，小雪正在小屋中悠閒地喝茶。

這一年來，雖然"623我的radio"不曾播出，小雪仍會偶爾打開她那紙製的收音機解解悶，漸漸就成了一種習慣。現在，收聽電台節目已經成了小雪的嗜好之一。

忽然，小雪聽到一把她熟悉不過的聲音從紙收音機傳出。

 _"623我的radio，今天起回歸電台! 大家好嗎? 闊別一年，我將由今天起再次陪伴收音機旁的大家..."_

小雪馬上站了起來，茶杯快被她打翻了，"... 騙人的吧! Dororo你聽到了嗎?"

"不會有錯的! 在下也聽出來了， **是睦實大人**!"

"我得快點告訴夏美!" 小雪等不及了，馬上就躍出小屋，向日向家的方向走去。

夏美一聽到小雪帶來的消息，便立即打開了收音機，兩人一起回味著一年沒聽過的電台節目。夏美也簡直高興得不得了。

離開日向家後，走著走著，小雪竟看見那個她熟悉的背影...!

她並沒有馬上走過去叫他，而是不發一語地從暗處抽出一個苦無... 瞄準目標，輕輕地向他拋過去。

如她所料，對方輕易地用紙張擋住了。

如此"不普通"的再遇，也許只有這兩人才能幹出來了。

"別嚇我啊，小雪。" 睦實回過頭笑了笑，抽著又一個苦無。

"我才是啊，突然就在收音機聽到你的聲音了呢。" 小雪也露出笑容，慢慢地朝他走過去。

"嘛，是要給聽眾們一個驚嘛。" 睦實抓了抓頭，"嗯... 我回來了。"

"歡迎回來。"

 **~全文完~**


End file.
